The experiments in this project are currently confined to the work in the hippocampal slice. In this preparation the synaptic transmission from known hippocampal inputs to pyramidal and dentate neurons are being studied in vitro to prepare a foundation for detailed studies of the effect of known transmitters on these classes of cells.